


Choke

by kindersuprisefics



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Choking Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Choking, kind of, noncon, this ones for you son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/kindersuprisefics
Summary: Please listen to Choke by I Don’t Know How but They Found Me while reading for the full experience





	Choke

Ethan was desperately reaching out, for a moment Walker almost pitied him.

The remote was inches was from his grasp yet the one thing that kept him from grabbing it was Walkers weight on top of him. 

“Walker please.” He begged, he looked to be on the verge of tears as the timer continued to count down on the remote.

“They’re all going to die! I have to stop this.” 

Walker continues looking at him with uncaring coldness in his eyes, not moving from his position of straddling Ethan’s hips.

“Lane’s going to die, August!”

 

There’s a break in his expression, his eyes softening a bit as August replies, “Solomon wants to die.” 

“Fuck that! Do you want him to die?!” 

Ethan’s struggling with all his might, desperate, he had to save them, all of them. He didn’t care what Lane wanted. 

“No, I guess I don’t. But then again when do I ever get what I want?” 

Walker hums in amusement as he watches Ethan struggle to grab the remote. 

“I guess I did get one thing I wanted.” 

Ethan gasps in shock as Walker squeezed his hips tightly, thumbs smoothing across the inner line, making him shiver. 

“Getting you is a win in itself.” 

“I don’t have time for this Walker just let me turn off the remote!” 

Ethan tries kicking the larger man off but Walker easily subdued him, opting to trap Ethan’s legs under his own. 

12:00

“I wonder how your friends would feel if they knew they were going to die because Ethan Hunt was too busy being fucked to save them?” He asks, eliciting a strained noise from Hunt and his hands glide up the others chest, feeling over every muscle. 

“I swear to god I will push you off this fucking mountain if you don’t get off of me!” 

“You mean if you manage to reach the remote right?” 

Ethan’s frustration was fuel for Walkers lust. Seeing the way the smaller man struggled beneath him, writhing desperately as his large hands groped him, made him want to grab his neck and squeeze. 

We wanted to watch the life drain from Hunt’s eyes as he fucked him right there on the mountain tops. 

Walker wants to fucking tear him apart. 

“P-please….Just let me g-“ Ethan was cut off as he began choking, Walker had one hand around his throat, the other had begun pulling his pants down rough and hastily. 

10:58

Hunt can’t even protest, he was starting to see stars as his airway was constricted. 

He was completely exposed to Walker now, and all he could do was mentally prepare himself for what was to come. (Literally.)

10:02

One would think it was impossible to have such an inhumanly huge dick but here was August Walker just destroying all concepts of human anatomy. 

The first time they had done this Ethan was certain he was going to die. Out of all the things he’s survived he’s pretty sure getting fucked by Walker and making it out without paralysis one of his hugest feats. 

Even now the stretch was painful. It added an intensity to the pain in his lungs and the star lit haze in his eyes. 

Stars? He was certain it was morning?

Ethan snaps back into reality, both from the violent thrust of August’s hips and from the realization that he was running out of time. 

August’s low moans echo throughout the air, his thrusts getting more violent each time, he was lost in the throws of pleasure, mesmerized with Ethan’s tearful eyes and terrified expression as he waved his arms wildly above him in attempt to grab the remote. 

9:06

Ethan sobbed, the pain and the futility of his actions were both overwhelmingly distressing. He was certain he was bleeding and the world was beginning to fade around him as he was suffocating. 

He weakly rests his hands over Walker’s, eyes staring into his, begging. 

He’s on the verge of passing out until he’s jolted awake, his nerves shot with electric passion, his back arching as he pressed back against Walker.

The reaction was beautiful to Walker, he almost came right then and there, he repeated the angle of his hips, and his grip loosened slightly. 

He couldn’t stand seeing his face for much longer, he wanted this to last a little longer.

Ethan gasps, sucking in as much air as possible, moans mixing into his heavy breathing as August hit his prostate with each thrust. 

“If only they could see you like this. So beautiful.”

Suddenly Ethan flipped over, and without wasting a second Walker pulls his hips up and thrusts right back into him. 

His blood lust was replaced with something else, something he couldn’t understand. Walker holds Ethan possessively as he fucks him, reveling in every noise he made, a much looser grip on Ethan’s neck now. 

August considered, what if he could have this every day?

Ethan begins to notice something between bursts of dizzying pleasure. He was inching closer, almost enough to reach the remote. 

3:00

So close. 

Walker was so close, and from the noises Hunt was making he guessed he was getting close too. 

He figured he could live with this, maybe he could make it work. He wanted to feel this all the time. It was better than dying anyways. 

00:59

His orgasm rocks him harder into Ethan, slamming his hips all the way as he unloaded inside of the smaller man. 

He notes that Hunt make a very lovely sound when he cums, August tried memorizing it. Next time he wants to see his face too. 

He sits back, pulling Ethan into his lap, the agent rests his head against Walker’s chest contently. 

August kisses Ethan as they come down from the high, still feeling warm in the afterglow of their intimate activity. 

“Thank you.” Ethan whispers, hand still wrapped around the remote, numbers frozen on 00:03.

Walker tries not to think about what comes next. For now this was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Where are all the fics for this ship?! I’m calling all of you thots out


End file.
